Demons in the classroom
by cra5hnburn
Summary: My first Assassination classroom Story, but be prepared for some dark twists
1. Chapter 1

New students?

I do not own assassination classroom

Nagisa's POV

"Ugh, Karasuma-sensei drilled us harder than usual today... I'm beat," I groaned, "I'm not even sure if I'll be able to stay awake, even with Korosensei teaching." We had been run around the track for the entire gym class, so I was dead tired. As I sat at my desk with my head on my arms, trying to not fall asleep, I heard the door open and footsteps as two strange figures follow Korosensei into the classroom.

"Good Day Class! Now I know the addition of Ritsu was already a shock, and my 'brother' wasn't much better, but we have two new students who just transferred today! Go ahead and introduce yourselves," Korosensei announced gesturing toward the two figures, one of whom carried a large sword on his belt, though that wasn't the strangest thing about him. His Back sported two dragon wings and a tail snuck itself out from under his shirt, and the little girl behind him had two cat ears and a black and white tail. "by the way young man, your blade is not going to affect me, so please leave it behind." A cold stare shoots from the dragon kid's eyes.

"You want to bet on that sensei?" he leans up close and personal with Korosensei and muttered something that made Korosenei shudder, along with one of the students sitting in the front row, "But that's beside the point, I'm Doragon, I'm a master swordsman, and I can't wait to be learning alongside you.

"And I'm Orao, I'm only 8 but I got moved ahead based on ability, but I'm in E class because of behavior," The cat girl stated.

Karma leaned over to me, "So a genius and a swordsman…" A whoosh of air and karma was back in his seat, with fresh lipstick and his own pair of cat ears.

"No talking during the presentation Karma! Anyway these two will be joining classes until graduation, isn't that exciting!?"

 _Ok, so why would we need a swordsman?_ "Excuse me is this seat open?" The swordsman asked politely. I stared at him dumbfounded, "Miss is this seat open?" he asked again.

"Oh yeah it is, but I'm a guy FYI."

"Oh! My mistake!

"it's fine, the hair is misleading," I replied.

"Daddy? Is it ok if I sit next to you?"

 _Daddy!?_ "She's your kid?"

"adopted daughter yes," Doragon replied.

 _Ok then…._

 _Well today was certainly educational._ Koro sensei pushed himself to exhaustion today.

"Nagisa come here for a second, I need to tell you something," Kayano waved me over.

"What is it?"

"Did you hear about what Doragon said to korosensei?"

"No. What did he say?"

"He said, this blade has slaughtered beings far more capable than you sir, be glad it's not aimed at you for now.

"wow, that's…. terrifying." _I never would have guessed he was that powerful._ I turned to look at Doragon, _there's no way he could be that scary._

"Korosensei? I need to talk to you! It's of the greatest importance," Doragon spoke up.

"Oh? Do you have an Idea for killing me?"

"alpha stream." Doragon whispered and appeared behind Korosensei in an instant, "No I just have to explain exactly why I'm here."

"WAAAAH! How!? When!?" Korosensei shrieked, spinning around.

"Mach 10 is only half your top speed, but it will suffice."

"Point taken, let's go talk" Korosensei said, visibly sweating.

Moments later I was passing by Korosensei's office, I stopped dead after hearing my name, I moved closer to eavesdrop.

"So if I hear you correctly, the timeline was reset, and my students are in danger."

"One in particular is in the most danger, Nagisa, he is the most vital. I'm not here to kill you, I'm just here to avoid the destruction of a dimension. And let me tell you one thing, if you think blowing up the planet is impressive I've destroyed whole galaxies with one strike. Oh and one thing, Nagisa!"

 _Crap how did he know?_

"I need to talk to you."

"ok… why do you need to talk to me," _I'm also curios as to what the heck he meant by destroying galaxies._

"I know it's going to be a drag, but I need you to stick close to me, Korosensei, karasumi sensei, professor bitch or even Orao, we need to keep you safe."

"what do you mean?" I asked in shock

"keep it down, you are in danger, I've already informed those I mentioned earlier, just make sure at least one of them can be near you at all times. And don't worry about when you are at home, I took the liberty of moving in to the house across from yours.

"but, isn't this a little overkill?"

"you aren't the only one in danger, but you are the primary target of the other side thus making your safety my top priority."

The next day, nothing I had ever learned could prepare me for what came my way.

So how's that for an opening? Times been messed up and someone's after Nagisa? Feel free to review, tell me about anything I may have screwed up, I'm fairly new to the assassination classroom series.


	2. Chapter 2

Sword Drawn Knife Dropped

I do not own Assassination Classroom

Gym class is getting easier. But it's a little awkward having Doragon and his daughter following so close. But, Doragon and Orao are good friends to me.

"Hey Doragon, you ever going to show off that sword of yours?"

"Only if necessary, or if someone challenges me." Doragon said with a wink.

"I'll give it a go." I said, "Mr. Karasuma we have kendo supplies right?"

"yes, I'll go grab them."

Moments later, kendo sticks and body armor were donned and after a quick bow, and even quicker match ensued. I knew Doragon was fast, but I only had time to block one strike before taking a thrust to the chest. And the class stared in aww.

"Well don't be too surprised, this is what I've been doing all my life," Doragon explained

"Yes it is Doragon, but how long have you been stooping to the level of bodyguard?" A sinister voice hissed.

"I knew something foul was on the wind, everyone get inside, I have business to deal with," Doragon growled. I looked back and saw something horrifying, a blue humanoid figure covered in horns wielding a flaming spear peaked out from the woods. Everyone rushed into the classroom, except for Korosensei and Doragon.

"you need to go Korosensei! I can kill this guy on my own!"

"I know that, but you can't reach mach 10 for long, if you lose your speed you might not be able to complete your mission."

"trust me, this guy isn't worth your trouble." Doragon said, catching a flaming spear in one hand, he spins and chops through the demon before you could say Korosensei's unkillable.

"true but the next might be," Korosensei said then turned to the woods, Doragon charged as two more monsters came out of hiding.

"Dimension rage!" Doragon roared, then slammed his blade into the first, but at the same time nearly getting skewered by a second, then a shiny object appeared from his chest, before even Korosensei could stop it.

"Funny, you think a knife through my chest is lethal, think again!" Doragon sliced the second demon in half sword still through his chest, then he roared. Not like a hunan roar of fury, like an actual dragon's roar, shaking the campus, the remaining demons froze, korosensei disarmed all of them in seconds, and Doragon chopped through each, the fight was over in minutes, but Doragon was still hurt.

Doragon walked into the classroom slowly, sword still in his chest as all the other students stared.

"what? You're looking at me like I suddenly turned into a girl and grew breasts.

"HOW ARE YOU STANDING?" The class yells collectively.

"what it's a sword through the chest, it's not like it hit anything." He says yanking it out, "im not going to die from this."

 _And here I thought Korosensei was unkillable. He took a sword through the chest and he shakes it off like it's nothing? Well, I guess it's good to have such a tough bodyguard._ Suddenly I hear glass breaking and a whoosh of air and suddenly Doragon is in front of me, with an arrow in his heart.

"Doragon!?" I yelp.

"yeah arrow to the heart, nice try, ugh…." Doragon collapses suddenly, "good thing I'm not completely human, still hurts though."

Later that evening, I confronted Doragon about what happened, "Doragon, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my second heart just has to work overtime for a bit," Doragon replies, "More importantly no one was seriously hurt right?"

"Except you!"

"I'm fine too, don't worry, your bodyguard isn't going to kick the bucket that easy, although I probably should have not gone easy on them either…" Doragon says staring into space, "Anyway go get some rest, you'll need it."

"are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

It's only been a week and Doragon seems to be fitting in well, Orao however has been having some…. Bully troubles. And today was no different.

"Orao, I got something for you," Kayano spoke up, "Try these muffins they're really good!"

"Ok!" Orao replied, a devilish grin crosses Karma's face as Orao stuffs her face with a muffin.

 _Karma what did you do?_ Suddenly Orao starts freaking out, _She's running around the classroom like a cat… on…. Cat…nip_.

"Karma!? You put catnip in her muffin didn't you?!" Korosensei yells, "you're lucky that Doragon is in the hospital, because I'm not sure even I could stop Doragon from hanging you out to dry." I look back at Karma, who is now suddenly sporting mini pig tails and pink eyeshadow, and looking mortified. Orao on the other hand is on a rampage, tearing through the classroom.

"Little one you need to calm down," Korosensei urges Orao, who slows down and collapses, fast asleep, "Karma! You know how catnip affects her, you should refrain from disrupting your classmates."

 _Karma's always been a bit sadistic, but this is a little overboard. Taking advantage of an 8-year-old?_

"Karma, for that stunt you will tutor her to get her back up to speed from the class time she's about to miss!" Korosensei scolded. I try not to laugh at the shock on Karma's face.

"Yes teach…" Karma replies sulking.

"Korosensei! I need to speak with you!" Mr. Karasuma says barging into the classroom.

"What is it?"

"it's about Doragon, it seems someone kidnapped him from the hospital!"


	3. Chapter 3

Teacher Trouble

I do not own assassination classroom

"Doragon's been kidnapped!?"

"You mean someone took him!?

"Dammit! And I was hoping to ask him out when he got out of the hospital!"

"Hey Korosensei sorry I'm late, I had to deal with some jerks who thought it would be funny to break into my hospital room," Doragon chimed in.

… _WHAT!?_ _How, when, what!? Wasn't he just kidnapped, how is he back in his desk!?_

"Ah good to see you're ok, hopefully you didn't make too much of a scene," Korosensei mused.

"Not really, but one of them said that my power was madness as I kicked him down a manhole," Doragon replied smugly

"Well, let us move on to lessons."

"Hang on, why is Orao passed out on the floor?" Doragon said, starting to turn toward the poor redhead who was busily trying to wipe the eyeshadow Korosensei had applied off his face.

"Oh yes, you see, Karma may have given her catnip," I state nervously, _Doragon while loved by all of his classmates, especially the girls for some reason, was the one person I had ever seen make Karma shudder in fear. In addition, he's also got some major anger issues._

"Really, I guess you haven't realized that the wrath of a father protecting his daughter is second only to that of a woman scorned."

"Now now Doragon, there's no need for this," Korosensei purrs, having wrapped Doragon up in tentacles.

"Let go of me," a dark shadow falls over Doragon's face, And I knew why, because as I looked to the little bundle on the floor, she was obviously hurt, I heard the tearing of tentacles as Doragon ripped his way out. Korosensei, taken aback and busy regenerating his tentacles could not stop what happened next. Doragon walked up to Karma, drew his blade, then proceeded to draw a Hitler stache on his face while karma clenched his eyes shut.

 _Well, that's better than what I was expecting._

A few weeks later, we were drilling with our knives, Doragon was actually using his sword, but no one paid it any mind, it's what he does best I suppose, and he knew how to avoid hurting his sparring partner, who ended up on the ground quite often.

"if you are dealing with someone who can out reach you, you need to get up close and personal I can't do much with my large blade if someone with a knife is in my face!"

I noticed Karma fail to hit Mr. Karasuma and decide to have a go, sneaking up from behind I prepare my blade, only to take a brutal block to the chest.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry that block was a little over the top are you ok?

"yeah I'm good no worries."

"Eyes on the target, you gotta be able to see stuff like that coming!" Sugino comments.

"yeah…"

Moments later the bell rings and one of the girls try to get Mr. Karasuma to go out for snacks, but he ends up turning her down.

"Hey hey Karasuma!"

"Takaoka?"

 _Who's that, another new teacher?_ Seconds later the strange man had introduced himself as Akira Takaoka and was feeding us snacks. _He seems nice, why does Doragon look uneasy?_

"ok then along with your new training regimen comes a new schedule!" The sheets of paper draw worried looks and comments from many, _Ten periods, and training till 9:00?_

"Mr. Takaoka, um I know you want us to improve, but I think the only ones here quite prepared for a regimen such as this are Orao and myself, and we aren't completely human…."

Doragon walks up to Mr. Takaoka, and continues to point out flaws.

"furthermore, there are grades to think about, and Ack!" Takaoka Knees Doragon hard in the stomach.

"rule number one, we don't do can't

Doragon doesn't seem bothered by the bow he took, but he shuts up, his glare looked like it would make Korosensei fear for his life though.

"rule number two we're a family and I'm the dad, show me a family where dad ain't in charge and I'll show you a family in crisis. If this is too much for you sit it out, I'll have my superiors send in replacements for the whole class! That said, I'd much rather see you stick it out. A father loves each of his children unconditionally, the thought of losing even one of them breaks his heart."

"Alright asshole, I know what it's like to be a father, and trust me, you are no father figure!" Doragon speaks up again teeth bared, I stare at him and notice, he has small fangs instead of canines.

"Oh the dragon boy dares to disrespect his father, time I teach you a lesson in discipline!" Mr. Takaoka slaps Doragon across the face, but Doragon remains unphased.

"You are not our class dad."

One of the girls, Kanzaki stands up, and says, "to be honest sir, I'm not much for PE if I have to do it I prefer Mr. Karasuma's class." This earns her a Hard slap to the face.

"it seems we are having a little bit of trouble with communication. The only answer here is yes. If anyone else needs a good old dose of non-verbal reinforcement, daddy dearest will be happy to oblige."

Karasuma runs into the crowd of students, and yells, "Stop it!" he crouches near Kanzaki and inspects her bruise, "Hey did he twist your neck? Try moving your head side to side."

"I'll be ok"

"see we're fine, don't go getting your boxers in a wad I'm not going to go full throttle on my beloved fam!"

"correct! Except they're not your fam, they're my students!"

"Korosensei!" everyone gasps

"Whatever you've been filling their heads with while my back was turned it stops now!"

"sorry big guy this isn't your class, you teach your subjects I'll teach mine, in phys-ed I call the shots. Nothing I've done falls outside acceptable corporal punishment. I've gotta train these kids to kill you! That doesn't leave me a lot of time, I don't have the luxury of going easy on them! What are you going to attack me over a dispute of educational philosophy? Cause if that's what this is you just don't care for the way I teach!" Koro sensei backed down after that, realizing, he can't hurt him without breaking his agreement.

Thus we were forced into 300 squats that afternoon, Doragon and Ora seemed fine after about 150 but the rest of us were dying.

"Mr. Karasuma please!" One of the girls pleads.

"watch it! Karasuma isn't part of our family dollface. Someone needs a lesson! Disrespecting Daddy makes him very angry!' Mr. Takaoka tries to punch her, but Mr. Karasuma is on him in an instant holding back his fist.

"That's enough if you hurt these kids then you'll have to answer to me!"

"Ah! There it is! I was wondering when you were going to throw your chips in old buddy! What's the big deal!? Who are you to criticize how I choose to teach? If this is something we have to settle like men, then I'm up for the challenge just remember we're teachers first! Tell you what, you cherry pick a star pupil from the ones you've trained and set him on me, if his knife so much as grazes my aura, I'll concede that the way you teach is superior. No fuss, no backpedaling I'll pack it in and leave." Mr. Takaoka says, then pulls out an anti-sensei knife, "we won't be using these though. When the object is to kill a human being you can't rely on toys. So we'll be using the real deal!"

"this is ridiculous these kids aren't prepared to kill a real human being!"

"Don't get all concerned citizen on me! they don't have to kill nothing just come close! And I'll do you a solid by defending myself barehanded."

Doragon's face went pale, like he knew something we didn't, and he marched up to Mr. Karasuma, and whispered something in his ear. Mr. Karasuma Nodded.

"all right, Doragon will be your opponent. But he requests to be able to beat you man to man, fist to fist."

"really? Bring it on then."

"one minute, I need to put something away first." Doragon removes his sword from hid belt and hands it to me then leans in close.

"Karasuma was going to pick you, but because of the time mix-up, it would have gotten you killed. Sorry, but I have to do this."

"Enough talking dragon boy, face me properly."

Doragon turned to face Mr. Takaoka, who had the largest smile you had ever seen etched on his face. Doragon towered above the short stocky teacher. Cracking his knuckles Doragon crouched down, his body seemed coiled like a spring. Ready to pounce.

Mr. Takaoka made the first move, aiming to punch Doragon out from the get go, Doragon ducked and drove a hard punch into his gut, "Too slow, _DAD_. He then spun and tried to kick Takaoka in the face, but Takaoka dodge and lunged. Doragon sidestepped and grabbed Takaoka by the shirt, and yanked him backwards onto the ground, knocking the wind out of his opponent, and revealing the fear in his eyes.

"what the hell are you!?"

"If you thought your pathetic martial arts are comparable to mine, think again," Doragon growls then curb-stomps Takaoka's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Science Fair Cat-astrophy

I do not own Assassinaton Classroom

 _Well, today is going to be a fun day!_ Today was a class science fair, and everyone had an experiment, strangely though mine was the only one aimed at Korosensei. Doragon had one on how blade design effects performance and technique. Karma, well he had one based around the psychiatric effects of torture. Mine, well, it was on the differences between normal bullets and anti-sensei BB's and how they affect Korosensei. Then there was Okuda and Orao, they had paired up for a very interesting chemistry experiment, supposedly this gas they had created would turn anyone it touches into a cat-person.

"Hey Okuda! Mind If I see your experiment?"

"Sure, no one wants to try it though…" Okuda says sulking. _Eh, why not, I'll give it a shot, what's the worst that can happen, I get flees?_

"I'll try it! I mean what could happen?"

"Ok stand there and prepare to breath in the gas," Okuda said, Orao stood a little closer to me adjusting where I was.

"Here goes nothing!" Okuda emptied the canister on me, and I breathed it in deep. When the gas cleared I felt a few centimeters shorter, and my hearing had greatly improved.

"Nyyyyaaaaa… huh?" _Did I just meow?_ "Okuda… did it work?"

"Yes it did!" Okuda said smiling.

"Nyaow." Mewled a black and white kitten at my feet.

"wait did you bring a cat to class? You know we aren't supposed to bring pets nya," I said, meowing again.

"no I didn't, wait… where's Orao?"

"Oh crap…" the little kitten was climbing my leg trying to swipe at something. _She's trying to play with my…. TAIL!_ "NYAAA! Okuda I have a tail!"

"Well, duh, you are a cat person now silly!" Okuda giggled.

"Oh… yeah, I knew that but. OUCH!" the little kitten batted my tail and started nibbling on it.

"Good morning Okuda! How is your experiment, and where is Orao?" Korosensei said, happy as ever.

"Well as you can see I've successfully turned Nagisa into a cat person. But I think that kitten is Orao…" Okuda replied sheepishly.

"Wonderful! Now where is Orao again?" Korosensei said, not noticing the kitten playing with the tassel on his hat.

"she's on your head sir," I reply. My left ear twitched.

"Who, this little kitten? I know Orao is a cat girl but she's not a cat!" Korosensei laughed.

"She is nyaow," I reply.

"Alright Orao enough fun, time to turn back!" Doragon said, the kitten looked at him then jumped down and turned back into Orao.

"Yes Daddy!" Orao said, bouncing up and down.

"Ok time to turn back Nagisa," Okuda said and sprayed me with another gas. When the gas cleared, she looked uneasy.

"What? Did it work or no?"

"Ummm… not really,"

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"you're still a cat person Nagisa, and I think you have claws now…" Okuda replied sheepishly.

"WHAT!?" I look at my hands, my nails were curved and sharp, and my tail was still there.

"It's ok, the gas should be out of your system in a week or two," Orao shouted.

"A-alright…" I said nervously.

"you can stay with Daddy and I!" Orao beamed.

"That actually isn't a bad idea…" Korosensei spoke up, "Orao is a natural cat person, she could help you get used to your new… um… appendages."

"I guess that's true…"

"Nagisa? Why do you have a tail and adorable cat ears?" Kayano asked a little louder than I would have liked.

 _Uh oh…. Karma heard…_

"Um Okuda's science experiment did it… I'm a cat person now," I replied trying not to let Karma hear.

"So just like little Orao then?" Karma said, holding out something shiny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kayano asked angrily

"not much," He replied.

 _What's that red dot on the floor? It's moving…_ I got down on all fours, and started chasing the red dot along the floor. Then it went up the wall and I climbed after it with my claws, until I realized I was on the ceiling, my shoes had come off sometime while I was chasing the dot… _eek! I'm on the ceiling!_ I clung on for dear life as the class stared at me.

"Nagisa… Why are you on the ceiling?" Doragon said, using his wings to fly up to me.

"Oh… you know… just hanging around… heh heh." Doragon carefully pulled me down and set me on the floor, my eyes kept searching for the red dot without me realizing what I was doing.

"Karma! That's the same trick you used on Orao… do you need another embarrassing drawing on your face? Or are you going to stop?" Doragon yelled. Karma started to shrink back, then stopped.

"you drawing on my face is not all that bad." Wind rushed through the building and Doragon was holding Karma up by the collar, and holding his other hand a short distance from his face.

"Dimension warp!" Doragon said, suddenly Karma's hair was formed into red cat ears and a pen was drawing whiskers on his face without Doragon holding either, "Let's see how much you like spending a week like that?" A bow had tied itself behind one of Karma's new cat ears, and as Karma tried to flatten them down Okuda sprayed him with the cat-person gas.

"Okuda, you got Doragon in that!"

"Don't worry, he's immune to it, he was actually the first one we tested it on."

"Oh…"

"Nyaow…" Karma groaned. Korosensei held up a laser pointer and I tried not to pay attention as Karma chased it around the room.

And that's how Karma and I ended up at Doragon's house I was staying in the guest room, and Karma was on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow Day

I do not own Assassination Classroom

I woke up that night at midnight, and couldn't get back to sleep so I just stayed awake. _The moon is so beautiful tonight…_

"so you're nocturnal as well" Karma said annoyed, and slightly muffled.

I turned around on the plush carpet to find Orao and Karma sitting in the living room, Orao was combing her tail and Karma had a fish in his mouth.

"Karma? Why do you have that fish?"

"it's breakfast… why?"

"um no reason…" _Geez this cat person situation is already odd and it's only the morning after._ I suddenly hear squeaking and scurrying. Before I know what is happening I drop on all fours, and chase after the sound. I manage to catch the creature in my claws and start stuffing my mouth as I crawl back to the living room.

"Aww, Nagisa's not going to share the little mouse?" Orao wines.

"Mowsh?" I say through a mouthful of mouse meat, I swallow and ask, "what mouse?"

"The one you just swallowed," Karma said flatly.

 _… I just ate a mouse… ugh this is getting weirder and weirder._

"Ok I see you three are awake, Orao, you know you're supposed to be quiet so you don't wake me up!" Doragon said, coming down the stairs.

"She was quieter than the mouse Nagisa just ate," Karma spoke up.

"Oh so it was you two, I probably should have warned you about the nocturnal aspects. Sorry about that," Doragon said yawning. He walked down the carpeted stairs and fumbled for the light switch.

"Doragon the lights are on it's as bright as day already," I said confused.

"No you just have night vision Nagisa close your eyes, or this'll sting." I close my eyes and bright light glows behind my eyelids.

"Wow, that could come in handy during a mission," Karma spoke up.

"so who's hungry for some breakfast?" Doragon said, despite having just eaten a mouse and Karma having eaten a raw fish everyone was hungry.

Doragon set to work and soon the round oak table was set with plates of bacon and cheese omelets, and three saucers of milk, Doragon had a coffee mug.

"Why is the milk in saucers?" Karma asks absentmindedly lapping up the milk.

"Because I knew you would do what you are doing now, Karma," Doragon replied not looking up from his phone, which had the weather app opened up. Suddenly Ritsu announced herself from Doragon's phone.

"Good morning!"

"Ritsu! I was trying to check the weather!" Doragon said annoyed.

"Sorry, but I came to inform you that class is cancelled for today,"

"Why would that be?" Orao asked, she had finished her breakfast and was doing homework while watching the snow outside, "It's only snow."

"3 feet 6 inches of snow and still more to come," Ritsu said matter of factly.

"hmm I wonder if there are any good snowboarding places near here…" Doragon said sipping his coffee.

"indeed there are! I can pull them up on the map if you want!" Ritsu said excitedly.

"Nah, it's better to discover the untouched ones," Doragon replied, "By the way Nagisa, you need to put on a hat and hide your tail, since you didn't bring any spare clothes you need to go grab some from your house."

"What am I supposed to tell my mom?"

"That you're going over to a friend's house to play out the snow day. It'll also excuse you for not getting home later on when the snow gets too deep."

"Ok," I reply. I put on a beanie to hide my ears and stuff the tail up my skirt, pull on my jacket and gloves, then step outside in the snow.

"G-g-g-good m-m-m-morning N-nagisa!" Korosensei said, shivering in Doragon's front lawn, frozen.

"what are you doing here sensei?" I asked, I tried stabbing him with my anti-sensei knife but it bounced off the ice.

"I-i-i-I'm t-t-trying t-t-t-t-to g-g-get i-inside," He says still shivering underneath the frozen mucus.

"I'll be back in a second, then Doragon or Orao can carry you inside," I say then continue trudging through the snow.

"B-b-b-but y-y-y-y-you n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-need to b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-be caref-f-ful Nagisa!

I go inside and shut the door, mom was asleep still, so I went to my room and grabbed some supplies, and left after writing a note saying I was staying at a friend's house for a project, and would be gone for a week or so. I added that she could call me if need be.

As I trudged back my tail slipped out from under my shirt and was picking up snow. _Ugh it's going to get all messed up!_ I managed to get inside and tried to dry my tail fur.

"Hey welcome back Nagisa!" Korosensei shouted from atop the stairs from the landing.

"How did you get inside?" I asked, noting the fact that he was wrapped in blankets

"Karma carried me in."

"Karma?" then I noticed him shivering on the couch.

"Korosensei! Karma's shivering furiously and you're hogging all the blankets!?" I run over to Karma, _he's as cold as ice._ _What should I do?_ "Korosensei drop one of the blankets!" He complies and I grab it and wrap both Karma and I in it, using body heat to warm him up. Soon he starts purring loudly as he sleeps. I pull myself out of the blanket and let him sleep.

"well, that was close…" I look over to Korosensei, who is holding a camera-phone.

"That was adorable! You two kittens wrapped up in a blanket!" Korosensei says turning pink and blushing. I blush furiously in embarrassment, unable to stop Korosensei as he uploads the pictures. I then yawn loudly, feeling sleepy, I lay down on the carpet curling into a ball. _Why am I so sleepy...?_ I drift off into a deep sleep.

(A/N) So I know I'm drawing out the Neko-Nagisa thing, but don't worry it'll end next chapter, then I'll get to some less adorable, and more epic, things.


	6. Chapter 6

Terasaka's Mistake

I do not own Assassination Classroom

 _Ugh today is so hot!_ It was the middle of summer, and it was broiling. Korosensei was taking us somewhere in the middle of the forest.

"Ritsu, where's he taking us?" I ask.

"He's looking for a pool, there's one at the main campus, but that's not this way is it?" Ritsu replies from my phone

"No…." _If he's looking for a pool, why this way?_

"Nagisa! I heard Doragon did a real number on the gym teacher the other day. I wish I could have been there to see His assassination!" Karma says, walking behind me I sunk into deep thought.

Soon Korosensei stops.

"Nurufufufu Alright we're here! Behold!" We push away the bushes to reveal a slightly shaded pool made by the stream, it had been dammed to fill the basin, and was set up like a mini resort pool.

"it's a pool I made especially for the E-class!" Korosensei said beaming. Everyone jumped in instantly, _the cool water feels sooo good!_ I notice Orao standing at the sidelines, _She's part cat, maybe she's afraid of the water?_ Suddenly she's gone, swooped up by Doragon, then dropped from about 40 feet above the water.

"CANNONBALLLLLLL!" she screams giggling. She hits the water and sends a wave surging through the pool.

 _So those wings aren't just for show…_ I think to myself noting Doragon's graceful flying skills as he dives into the water, hardly making a splash as he dives with perfect form. _If I wasn't male, I'd kill for a guy like him… but…_ I look toward Kayano and blush when she notices me staring. Then I notice two girls staring at me.

"Nagisa…. You…"

"What?"

"You're a boy!?"

"You just noticed!?"

"Do you blame us?"

To our dismay, soon Korosensei is going power-mad with his whistle. Then one of the girls wades up to him.

"Aw don't be such a stick in the mud Korosensei!" She says bending down, "Have a splash!" She shouts and launches water on him as he sits on his lifeguard chair.

"EEEP" Korosensei screams.

 _What the… don't tell me…_ Karma starts shaking his perch, trying to make him fall. Korosensei is panicking flailing his tentacles and screaming.

"Korosensei… Don't tell me…" one of the boys says. Korosensei is sweating profusely

"Oh, I just don't feel like swimming, that's all! It's not like my tentacles get swollen so I can't move or anything…"

 _He can't swim… That might be his most promising weak point yet!_

"with that kickboard of yours I was sure you were going to swim."

"It's not a kickboard it's a wafer!"

"You brought a snack!?"

Later back in the classroom, Korosensei is showing us a life sized model of a bike, when Terasaka Barges in.

"What are you doing getting buddy buddy with a monster!?" He yells, "You're all buzzing around him like bugs! Time for an extermination!" He says grabbing a canister and throwing it on the ground. Gas Spreads through the classroom.

"A bug bomb!?" shouts the rest of the class

"Terasaka Pranks are for Pranks but this is going too-" Korosensei began, putting a tentacle on Terasaka.

"Don't touch me monster! You're beyond creepy and so are all of you getting pulled into being buddy buddy with a monster!" Terasaka said, shaking Korosensei off.

"What's got your knickers knotted, hmm?" Karma asks, "If you don't like him just kill him, I mean it's kind of what we're here for."

"You trying to start something? Fine by me from day one you've been—" Terasaka starts but Karma grabs his face silencing him.

"Now now Terasaka If you want to fight, actions must come before words." Karma hisses sinisterly. Terasaka slaps his hand away.

"Let me go! Bunch of losers."

"What's with him?" One of the guys asks.

"He just has to stir things up."

Class was adjourned shortly after, and I went back home pondering many things.

The next day Korosensei came in sniffling and sobbing.

"What's with all the crying over nothing?" Professor bitch scolded.

"N-No, this is my nose. I'm not crying, my nose is running. My eyes are here!" Korosensei said pointing to the two separate pares of dots on his face, "I've been feeling a little off since yesterday."

The door opened behind me and I heard Korosensei gasp.

"Oh! Terasaka! I was worried you wouldn't come in today!"

"Hey Octopus! It's time we killed you for real, come to the pool after class. After all, water is your weakness. You all come help! I'll knock him smack in the water for you!"

"You haven't helped with anyone else's assassinations, Terasaka. And now when it's convenient for you you're ordering us around. You really think anyone's going to jump at the chance to help you?"

"Like I give a damn either way. Hell, I'd be happy to have the ten-billion-yen prize all to myself," Terasaka replies. Meanwhile most people in the class choose to refuse his offer, until Korosensei, whose mucus was beginning to fill the classroom, said everyone should go.

After class I confront Terasaka.

"Terasaka! Are you really going to kill him?"

"Well, geez Nagisa. Of course I am."

"Then maybe you should tell everyone you're plan of action." I say, suddenly Terasaka grabs me by the collar.

"Aw, shut it! You weaklings always cowering together! It ain't like you got vision for really killing him! But I'm not like the rest of you! I've got vision for killing him all right—Easy as pie!" he yelled then stormed off.

After class, as agreed, we all met at the pool, and we all readied ourselves. I looked to my right, noticing Doragon was uneasy. Orao stood at my left, inspecting her knife. _Ok we are all ready._

"Yeah There we go!" Terasaka yelled from shore, "Everyone spread out in the pool just like that!"

 _Who does he think he is?_

"Ah, I see. You'll knock me in the water and Have everyone stab me yes? Then tell me: how will you knock me in? That pistol won't make me move a single step!" Korosensei said. Terasaka looked at the pistol for a minute, then pointed it at Korosensei.

"You ready for this monster?"

"Of course I am; my nose has even stopped running!"

"I've always hated you, wanted more than anything for you to disappear!"

"Yes I know! After this assassination we'll have a nice long talk!" Korosensei's green stripes made their appearance as he said this.

Terasaka pulled the trigger, and at first nothing happened. _A dud?_ Suddenly a blast rang out and the pool surged as the shockwave roared through it, the dam had burst, and we were getting washed away!

"My students!" Korosensei yelled.

"Nagisa Orao, hold on!" Doragon said grabbing us and trying to pull us out of the pool, but my grip slipped, and I went under, I tried to get to the surface to breath, but as soon as I would reach the surface, more water would push me down, and I was out of air, as my vision clouded, I saw a tear form in the water in front of me, then I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Island Trouble Part 1

I do not own Assassination Classroom

I woke up in a bright room, with an annoying beeping sound in my ear, a painful headache, and a sigh, despite the pain, I was glad to be alive.

"Hey Nagisa! How are you feeling?" Orao asked, she was standing next to my bed, a very plush Hospital bed with plenty of pillows.

"Probably a lot like Takaoka after your dad stomped his face in," I replied, managing to laugh, "How long was I out?"

"you were in and out for a few days… do you not remember?" Doragon said, standing up from a chair in the corner of the mostly green room.

"No, why am I in the hospital?" I asked, I looked around, there was a tangled mess of wires attached to me, a heart monitor, a blood pressure cuff, one of those things the doctor puts on your finger to measure oxygen saturation, and so many other devices.

"When the dam burst, you got swept away by the current, and you got pretty banged up, almost drowned too, I managed to pull you out, but you took some major injuries," Doragon explained, scratching the spot between his wings.

"was everyone else ok?" I ask.

"yes, Korosensei and I pulled everyone out, you were the only one to get hurt, thankfully."

"Did I miss anything important?"

"Well, Itona and Shiro failed to kill Korosensei, finals came, and we beat most of Class A, Oh and Korosensei is going to lose 8 tentacles due to a bet, and because my little one nailed first in Japanese tying with Asano," Doragon said, Orao was beaming, "Oh I almost forgot! We are going to Okinawa for summer vacation!"

"Really? How did that happen?"

"We made a bet with class A, and we won, simple as that," Doragon replied, "Well we should let you rest, You'll be out before the Vacation, so don't worry."

As Doragon predicted, I was out and about in time for the vacation. After arriving at the hotel we were offered complimentary drinks, Doragon took his down in one go. Later, after splitting into groups, Group 1 kept Korosensei busy Doragon suggested they have a dog fight with gliders, and it seems that the group agreed, although Doragon himself was not part of group 1. Doragon was part of my group, who were Doing some scuba diving in preparation for the assassination attempt. As the day went on, each group would take turns with Korosensei, and the rest would prep. Eventually, everything was ready, and it was time for dinner. Korosensei, well, he was darker than the blackest night.

"You're too dark!"

"am I really that dark?

"Yeah, forget reading expressions, I can't even tell front from back! Do something about it will ya!"

"Ok! Watch as I use my molting to shed this blackened skin!" and just like that Korosensei wasted his molt, "I normally save this for sticky situations…"

"What an Idiot, hobbling himself before an assassination!"

Needless to say, we were ready. We lead Korosensei to the floating chapel, and had him take a seat to watch a very special video. I patted him down to make sure he didn't have any extra tricks. Then the movie began. A full hour embarrassing Korosensei. After it was over, the high tide was in, and the top scorers prepared their weapons to take the tentacles they earned. At ritsu's signal the chapel was pulled apart, and a cage of hoverboarders was formed. Ritsu and several classmates caged him in with anti-sensei BB's everything was going according to plan. The snipers took their shots… but Korosensei unveiled his final trick. A storm of energy was unleashed knocking me off my Hoverboard, Kayano came to pick me up. _Did we get him?_ Strange bubbles rose to the surface, and soon, a small sphere followed

"Nrufufufufu My trump card of all trump cards Perfect defense form! The exterior is Crystalized High density condensed energy. The left over energy from shrinking my body down hardens into a shell around it. In this form, I'm absolutely invincible! The only thing I'm worried about is being launched into space! But nowhere in the world is such a launch possible within 24 hours!"

"Ever tried tanking enough energy to wipe a galaxy clean, Korosensei?" Doragon spoke up. Korosensei's face went from green stripes, to colorless in less than a second, "Because I know a place that I can unleash that much force, and it is nice and close." Doragon drew his blade, grabbed the sphere, somehow slashed a hole in space time, and was gone.

Moments later He returned.

"Damn, not even Rapture rage put a scratch on him, I could have killed him with Ragnarok rage, but that would put too many dimensions at risk," Doragon said, wiping the sweat from his brow. We returned to the hotel, dragging our feet in sorrow. After returning to the hotel we relaxed outside, everyone was exhausted, but some were more exhausted than they should be. _Everyone's too exhausted…_

Nakamura walked by me as I got up, then she stopped.

"Can I lean on you for a second Nagisa?" then she passed out and hit the floor hard. I placed my hand on her head, and she was burning up! _I'm exhausted too, but not that much…_ Soon I noticed many other students had collapsed, and Mr. Karasuma got a phone call. I could just overhear it from where I was.

"Hey Teach, your student's seem to be in a really bad state."

"Who is this?"

"Who I am Doesn't matter, those brats aren't the only ones after that marked man."

"You mean you're the one who did this?"

"it's an artificial virus, once you're infected it's all over, the incubation period and initial symptoms vary, but after a week, the body's cells will be shredded, ending in death. There's only one remedy likewise an original concoction. Unfortunately, I'm the only one who has it. It's too much of a bother to come give it to you, so you'd best get it directly. There's a hotel atop this island's mountain, and bring me the one with the bounty. Come up to the top floor in the next hour. But, teach, you seem pretty tough, dangerous even. So sent your tallest boy and shortest girl still standing, we'll talk at the front desk here. Follow the rules and I'll swap the target for the remedy and that will be that. But contact any outsider or be even a little late and the remedy will be destroyed. I've got to thank you for immobilizing him like that looks like the gods are on our side." The line went dead. _Tallest boy, and shortest girl, that's Doragon and Orao… why would he specify them… especially Doragon, he's the strongest person on the planet from what I can tell…_


	8. Chapter 8

Infiltration

I do not own Assassination Classroom

"Daddy? My stomach hurts…" Orao started to speak up, then she collapsed in his arms. _No not her too… if Orao's been poisoned too… then that means Doragon is going to kill whoever did this. He's fiercely protective of her, even if he only draws on Karma's face for revenge, Karma only ever attempts relatively harmless pranks. Doragon won't hesitate to hurt anyone who hurts Orao seriously._ If a glare could be lethal, Doragon would have flattened all of Japan then and there. _Wait, Orao was supposed to go with Doragon… unless the one who did this intended for Kayano to go…_

"I'm going to make that bastard pay, no one, and I mean, no one, threatens the lives of my friends, and especially Orao's life, and gets away with it," Doragon growled, the air felt suffocated by unyielding rage.

"We should just give him what he wants…" I start to speak up, "If he's going to give us the remedy, we should just give him Korosensei."

"No. If it's who I think it is, he's not just going to give us the remedy, if he's asking for the tallest boy, AKA me, he's out for revenge, not just some simple bounty," Doragon hissed. _Who is he talking about? Doragon's never done anything to anger anyone, as far as I can remember at least._

"Mr. Karasuma, what should we do?" Kayano spoke up, her voice was trembling, "we only have an hour."

"There is one thing we can do," Korosensei spoke up, "Ritsu? Did you finish the prep work I asked you to do?"

"Yes," Ritsu replied popping up on my phone.

"Then I need all the healthy students to come here," Korosensei commanded, "Wear something you can get dirty"

We all prepared for whatever Korosensei had planned, and met at the base of the mountain, Doragon had gone so far as to sharpen his sword. Once there, everyone looked toward the summit.

"It's so high…"

"I've infiltrated the hotel's computers," Ritsu made her appearance on our phones, "I got the internal schematics, as well as the guard locations. A large number of guards are stationed at and around the main entrance. It's not possible to enter the hotel without going past the front desk. However, there is an entryway on this side atop the ledge. The terrain is impassable, and there are no guards posted there."

"All capable students will sneak through that entryway, make their way to the top floor, and steal the remedy!" Korosensei stated enthusiastically.

"If the terrain is the only obstacle, I could fly everyone up," Doragon spoke up.

"No, we need you and everyone else in top condition," Korosensei commanded. Doragon rubbed his chin for a second, then sighed.

"I have another option, but it's a little weird, I can open a rift, essentially a portal, and get everyone up without having to climb," Doragon said after a moment, then swiped at the air with his hand, a tear formed in the space in front of him. I looked toward the summit and managed to spot a similar tear at the top.

"Well, it's definitely easier…" Karma shrugged. I went first, I stepped through the rift, and popped out on the other side, soon the others followed, Doragon was last, and the rift disappeared.

"Mr. Karasuma, since the foe we face is unknown to us, and since, other than Ritsu, none of us know the hotel inside and out, could you be our commander, though it's probably not going to be easy. We'll make that jerk pay for messing with us!" Terasaka stated.

"As you can see, they're no ordinary students," Korosensei said, Mr. Karasuma lifted the bag Korosensei currently inhabited, "You have a sixteen member special forces unit at your command."

"Sixteen?"

"Don't forget about me!" Ritsu spoke up.

"Now there's not much time," Korosensei pleaded.

"Listen, our target is at the top floor of this hotel, our mission will shift from a stealth operation to a surprise attack! We'll use the same hand signals and link-ups from training! The only difference is our target! You have three minutes to memorize the map! We begin at 2150!" Mr. Karasuma commanded.

At 2150, Ritsu unlocked the door, and we made our way in. We snuck our way through, entering a large foyer, but there were more guards than expected.

"It'd be too difficult for all of us to get past…" Mr. Karasuma whispered.

"What? Just go on through," Professor Bitch spoke up at last.

"Do you have any grasp on the situation here professor bitch? How are we supposed to get passed all those guards?"

"Just go through," She said again, then walked over toward the guards, acting slightly drunk, she bumped into the nearest guard, "I'm sorry, I seem to have had too much of the liquor in my room."

"Oh, er, think nothing of it miss."

"I'm the pianist who's scheduled to perform here next week. I came early to see the sights."

"A pianist eh? We get 'em all the time."

"I'd like to see if the piano's in tune, it'd help me sober up. Can I play a teeny bit, hmm?"

"well, uh, let me check with the front…"

"I want you to hear me play, then critique me."

"Critique you?"

"Yes, critique me carefully. And if I do anything wrong… will you punish me?"

At that, she began to play, fingers gliding gracefully over the keys, transfixing the guards, and a few of us. She signaled us below the bench, "I'll buy you 20 minutes, go!" We moved through without incident, and reached the next floor, where a new foe presented himself.

"We're running out of time, lets hurry," Terasaka spoke up and rushed forward. A strange man in a Hawaiian shirt was walking toward us. Suddenly Fuwa shouted.

"Terasaka watch out!" Doragon and Mr. Karasuma ran towards them, and yanked them back as a black gas sprayed around Doragon and Mr. Karasuma.

"How could you tell? I show no bloodlust, killing as I pass by. That happens to be my specialty miss helmet head," The man inquired.

"Aren't you the guy who gave us the complimentary drinks? It's real fishy for someone like that to be walking around in here," Fuwa stated.

"you've got a good eye, miss."

"And you smelled of poison," Doragon added, Dragons are particularly good with their noses.

"then are you the guy who gave everyone the virus?" Kayano asked.

"Your evidence is pretty weak there. There would have been plenty of opportunities to slip you that stuff," The man said. Fuwa smirked, and began to explain.

"The only time we ate or drank the same thing was with those drinks and our shipboard dinner. But Mimura and Okajima worked on the video through dinner and they're both sick, which narrows it down to those daytime drinks," Fuwa pointed out, "And that means, the culprit is you mister!"

"That's amazing Fuwa!" I exclaimed. Kayano beamed.

"Just like a detective!"

"I read a lot of Shonen Manga you learn to adjust quickly to unusual situations. The Sunday magazine is chocked full of Detective manga hits!"

"Shonen Jump…"

"I don't know but they're putting out a compilation, better pick one up!"

"Subtle product placement Fuwa! Pay more attention to ethics in marketing!" I exclaim.

Suddenly Mr. Karasuma, dropped to the ground.

"I guess if you've uncovered my Identity you're already too late!"

"A poisoner huh? And quite skilled in practical application!" Koro sensei said, extremely surprised.

"My very own paralysis gas for indoor use. One whiff and you're a living statue! Wait…" The poisoner said, staring at the still upright Doragon, "HOW ARE YOU STANDING!?"

"What… I'm not human, why should I be affected by your poison if I'm immune?" Doragon stated flatly. _That's right! Doragon wasn't affected by the cat person gas, maybe he's immune to poisons, that's why he's still up!_

"Time to knock some sense into you!" Doragon said, delivering a hard punch to the Poisoner's stomach, then Roundhouse kicking him in the head to knock him out, "Now that that's over, someone carry Mr. Karasuma, we need his command," Doragon shouted, Terasaka picked Mr. Karasuma up and we continued forward. _We may be up against some tough foes, but with such strong allies, do we even have a chance of losing?_


	9. Chapter 9

Intermission

I do not own Assassination classroom

Cra5h: So I do not normally do this, but here's an intermission.

Doragon: Uh oh…

Orao: What's going on?

Cra5h: So I need to explain a few things, as I have received a few reviews concerning my OC's, things like, they seem untouchable, way too powerful, and so on. Some people are also confused as to what Doragon and Orao are.

Doragon: … So what's the issue?

Cra5h: one person thought you were a demon, Orao too.

Orao: But I'm just a Cat-girl.

Doragon: And I'm half-dragon how does that make me a demon?

Cra5h: The title may have been misleading, it's supposed to imply that demons are messing with how the story should be, but I guess it can be easily confused. As to Doragon's power, he's really destructive, but that's how he fits his multiverse, I've created a separate multiverse where demons are trying to take over, and Doragon has to be that powerful, or else he will fail.

Doragon: Besides, as far as I know, I've died a few times.

Cra5h: Doragon is a glass cannon, he has no added physical defense, but he has massive power, the reason he can take hits is, well, he has stupidly high pain tolerance. He has two hearts, but that only helps if one is destroyed, and a bullet to the head will kill him, getting chopped in half, having both hearts destroyed, taking too many hits, bleeding out. About the only things that can't kill him are poisons designed for humans, and most illnesses.

Doragon: And I'm deathly allergic to strawberries.

Cra5h: Orao is the healer she has healing magic which gives her a limited healing factor, medium cuts, broken bones, and minor things, can be healed, but she can only heal something if she knows what is wrong, and she can't cure poisons.

Orao: Daddy may be strong, but he has definitive weaknesses, he's extremely protective of his friends, and especially me, so he's prone to falling for traps. His biggest weakness is that if he's separated from Gladius Infernis, he loses all his power, and is stuck in base form, he may be able to lift 2000 pounds and run and fly fairly fast, but he doesn't have his really powerful abilities.

Doragon: I also can tend to focus on one detail of a problem and not see the bigger issue.

Cra5h: Doragon also has anger issues, though he gets more powerful and focused when he's angry, it does get him in trouble. And he has low stamina, and after infernal rage, all his abilities damage his body afterwards, rapture rage can put him unconscious if he overdoes it, and Ragnarok rage cripples him no matter what afterward.

Doragon: And I can't fight multiple enemies easily, most of my AOE attacks use too much energy to be used often, and a swarm can easily overpower me.

Cra5h: And I have characters specifically designed to counter Doragon, so he's not un-killable by any stretch of the imagination.

Doragon: Koro-sensei is far more OP than I am. My mach 10 speeds can only last 60 seconds, and after that I'm only slightly faster than a human. I can't regenerate, I don't have a form that can tank nukes. And I only have two states powerful enough to destroy planets, and one of those has only been used once.

Cra5h: If you have any more questions about my OC's I can answer them in PM's. I understand that they seem broken, but overall they are balanced in their multiverse.


End file.
